


When Monsters are Born

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Because he's my life, But kind of, Chubby Dipper, Dark Dipper?, Demon Bill, Demon dipper, Dipper's kind of a werewolf, Emotionally unstable Dipper, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Monster Dipper, More like a hellhound?, Not really billdip, Supernatual AU, The poor kid has no control over his power, but not really, if continued, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is filled with magic and the supernatural, but is heavily frowned uponed by society. Dipper Pines is a cursed half human/demon that has to do the dirty work for the evil Demon Bill Cipher in order to help support his sick sister.</p>
<p>In this short Dipper takes on the task of dealing with some creatures that Bill wants destroyed but in the prosses he had to let the demonic side of him take full control, a side of himself he can't fully control yet and is terrified of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Monsters are Born

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was digging through some of my old, original works and found this. I fixed it up and made it into a BillDip fic just for you guys!
> 
> This is the stuff I love writing, it's so unlike my usual fluff but I think you guys will love it!
> 
> Like I said this was an underdeveloped idea for my own personal writing so this AU is VERY underdeveloped.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!!

The doors to the diner exploded. A blinding, white light filled the air, the smoke was black but faded into a thick, grey cloud. The debris flew down in monstrous chunks around them and dirty cement clashing together, smashing hard on the floor. The glass twinkled in the air, small crystalized specks that glimmered and cut into the young couple that was close enough to be caught in the explosion. Red dots littered the floor, he could smell their honey sweet blood, it was intoxicating and his mouth watered with the ghostly taste of the up coming kill. He wiggled his heafty form out of the tiny booth, preparing himself for the up coming attack. He was terrified, but he knew what had to be done. The waitress stood at the head of their table, frozen in fear by the sudden blast. She had jumped at the explosion, nearly falling over in shock, she was stuck in a never ending, horrific scream, his ears were ringing with her vocals, Dipper cringed at the shreak, but Bill quickly pulled her down into his lap, snapping his fingers, causing the waitress to instantly pass out. He sat back, snapping his fingers again, causing a cigarette to appear in his hand, as he raised it to his thin lips the end ignited in cobalt flames. He took a long drag, blowing out blue, misty smoke that somehow smelled like cherries.

"Remember kid, the quicker the job, the more you get paid."

His grainy voice cut through the chaos that played out around them, golden, slitted eyes locked onto his, Dipper stared up into his intimidating face, his handsome features more pronounced in the dusty light. Round cheeks grew scarlet as he nodded, the blond in front of him was dangerous and evil, only caring for himself, but Dipper couldn't help the warm heat that pooled in his lower gut.

  
Dipper broke the stare, stepping over the chuncks of cement that littered about. Thick, heavy dust filled the air and he closed off his lungs, not wanting to damage them, he didn't need to breath anyways, his unbeating body required no oxygen, magic was the thing keeping his him alive. He could already feel his chunky form changing, shifting from his normal doughy body into something stronger and more muscular, becoming more beast like in appearence. Bill liked it messy, and Dipper wasn't about to let him down.

"Don't let me down, Pine Tree."

Bill casually spoke over his shoulder, digging back into his unfinished meal as he let the madness behind him play out. Dipper let the deep, low growl escape his throat, teeth becoming jagged and sharp in his elongated mouth. He let his tongue slide over them, acidic saliva coating the white knives in slimy spit, his mouth ready for the taste of blood.  
He wished he could say he wasn't excited for the kill, that he didn't dream about this moment as soon as the assignment had been given to him.

Dipper was afraid of what he had turned into, but at the same time he loved it. He pushed his human feelings down, he'd deal with them later, he had to focus on the mission, he couldn't let Bill down. Something stumbled through the crumpled hole, their limbs were pale and twisted, bent at odd angles, rotting flesh was peeling off their broken appendages, dripping with decaying skin and puss filled sores. Bloody, black holes stood in the place of their eyes, empty sockets that held only void. They turned their twisted necks in Dipper's direction, sensing their prey.

" _There_...."

It was an empty hiss, seeming to float in the air, rather then being spoken through shark filled mouths. The two stepped forward, one held up a bloody battle axe, old and ancient runes carved into the dulled metal, pulsing with black magic. It was gripped tightly in its decaying hands, blackened bones peaking through the peeling skin. The other wielded a small, black revolver, more runes decorating the cold metal, it stood out against the whitening dust. The creatures were hidious, something Dipper had never seen before, but he'd never question Bill; he wanted these creatures dead, and that's what Dipper was paid to do.

The human part of him shivered, terrified of the ungodly creatures, scared of what they could do, but if he didn't complete the job he wouldn't get paid, and he was desperate for the money. The burnette pushed the human emotions down, focusing on the beast that had taken over, he lunged at the axe wielder, the blade would do more damage then the small bullets. He dug his fur covered, black claws into the soft, decaying skin. He tackled the creature landing on top of the repulsive vermin, digging deeper and slicing down, ten blades making deep slits into paper thin skin. He mouth watered at the smell, it was rotten and putred but somehow familiar and welcoming. Smiling, he bent down for a bite, but the toxic blood bubbled, seeping back into the skin, taking his claws with it. The wounds closed, and his claw tipped hands mended together inside its body. Dipper felt the greasy diner food rising up in in his stomach, human panic and fear were creeping back into his mind, _This can't be happening, this can't be happening... What the hell are these things?_

The thing brought its own row of razor teeth into the shifter's shoulder, delivering back the damage he had given. A fur coated chunck of flesh rip from his shoulder, and he felt angry flames lick through his black talons. Its chest started heating up, the black fire blistering and melting away its already boiled skin. Blood soaked hands tore free, chunks of crimson coated flesh splattering both creatures, but before he had a chance to get away, a large boom echoed through the destroyed diner, ringing sharp and loud in the demon's pointed, fur covered ears. Dipper was thrown forward, pain blossomed from his chest and clawed its way throughout his disfiugured body. He fell hard on the floor, blown out of the diner and onto the wet dirt floor, rain poured heavily down around him, soaking his fur and slashed up clothing, dirt clung to his face and underside. The demon forced himself up, pain and terror taking over, he felt himself shivering, he couldn't feel the icy chill of the rain, but he really couldn't feel anything right now, except for the bloody wound in his chest.

He reached down, trying to get a feel for the damage, but his elongated fingers pressed silently through, not touching anything. Dipper quickly looked down, there was no bloody puncture wounds, just a huge hole between his furry chest. He could clearly see through to the other side. He whimpered in horrific terror, an amimalistic sound of an injired hound. The human in him broke though, fat tears pooled down his face as he began to hyperventalate.

His mind was shutting down, the painic attack ringing loud in his sensitive ears, _Oh no, oh no I'm going to die, this is too big, it won't heal!_ The terror was rippled through his spine, he would die and Bill would be angry, he would hurt her, he would....  
With a hellish growl the demon forced the emotions back, he had a job to do. A slow, shuffling came from behind, he drag himself around, blood thumping hard in his head, if he had a working heart it would be pumping fast, almost aching in his chest, but the only heart he had was back home waiting for him...

Dipper's opponents limped forward, the one holding the small gun in the lead, the hole in his chest was far too large to come from the small thing, they must have use some pretty dark magic to create such a powerful weapon. The demon's breathing was shallow, almost gone, he was wheezing due to the panic attack, sharp vision turning blurry. He was losing but he couldn't give up. Dipper swallowed down his fear, If he didn't calm down he would change back before he finished them off, that couldn't happen, he'd be powerless then...

The creatures came forward, the axe wielding one stumbled after him fully healed, not a trace of blood seen, the other was taking aim with it's eyeless face, skin tight and boney, _I have to do it, there's no other way...I have to..._  
He reached for the cold, plastic collar around his neck, it's florescent blue light slowly blinking, mocking him in the dark rain. He grasped the collar with cold, shaky claws, the magic pulsing inside like an electric buzz. He straightened his grip, letting his hands ignite in the black flames once again. Dipper pulled, crushing the collar in his massive, black tipped hands, it burn his talons, the pain something he was unfamiliar with. The demon ignored the pain, watching the blue light buzz violently before sputtering out. The pieces shattered on the floor, he felt his full power flowing through his monstrous body, his blurry vision tinted red, his surrounds lost focus as the hellish beast took complete control. Anger was pulsing through him, filling him completely, his elongated snout hungered for their rotten blood, their flesh on his carnivorous teeth; there was a noise, a ferocious growl, he could hear himself laughing, enjoying the rush of energy. He let the power take control, the pain in his chest numb but knew the wound was still there.

Dipper lunged at the creatures, his whole demonic body was engulfed in black fire, it burned through their flesh in seconds, no heat radiated off of it, just a quick instant pain. He bit the gun wielding creature's head off, anymore wounds from the device might not be reparable. Its blood was sweet and supple, stickly like syrup and golden like honey, he let it slide down his throat, chewing its head, tender and warm, its skull crumbled in his mouth. Ravenous shivers filled him up, the skull on my teeth sending pleasureable goosebumps up his body, he needed more...

From behind him the dull blade of the axe slide into his back, clutching onto the the shreaded skin, hooking itself deep into brown fur and skin, not flying free. The beast heard the creatures footsteps stagger back, it reached for the weapon again clutching it roughly, intending to push it deeper into his blood soaked back, he let it come. He felt no pain, he only laughed more as it sunk completely through him, riping through his stomach, a crimson shower of blood and intestine raining down and joining the falling dropplets. The glistening blade peaking through the front of his shreaded shirt, he was laughing again, hysteric and crazed. Dipper reached his hand through his own guts, grabbing the blade and completely pulling the axe and the monster through. He pulled it closer, it's piercing screech shattered his ear drumbs, its breath was heavy and reaked of decay, but the smell only made his hunger grow. His mind was numb, full of bliss, once this was over the beast would settle down and his human emotions would come back, the pain would be unbearable, but he had no time for that now.

He let black tipped claws dig into its face, fire eating away at the skin, revealing charcoaled bones, this creature was odd, nothing like he'd ever seen, but he enjoyed the new toy, enjoyed the screams and crys that filled the black rain, surprisingly these creatures felt fear and he shivered in delight, enjoying the pain it felt, the fear behind its pitch black sockets. Without the collar it felt good to be like this, causing pain in others, tasting their defeat; he licked the blood from the creature's bleeding wounds. His slimy, long pink tongue slatherd its face in saliva, it would be a long time before he felt like this again. He pulled the remains of it's crumpled heart out, unbeating and covered in odd puss filled sores, it tasted good between his teeth, chewy and soft, the sores popped in his mouth, the foreign liquid ran down his face, and he let go of the decaying corpse.

Dipper let his flames have the last of the meal, his breath was heavy, the high was fading and pain slipped in like snow in winter. He collapsed on his hands and knees, wheezing, all three of their blood pouring out between his raw, bitten lips. He felt himself changing back, fur shimmering back into pale skin, his figure returned to its short and pudgy stature. He was gasping for air now, would he even survive? He knew deep in his gut that he would. But the pain was unbearable, he had no lungs to scream, he was frozen in shock, heavy footsteps lazily tapped this way,

"Nice job kid, here's your reward. We'll be seeing each other real soon."

Bill kneeled down, grabbing one of Dipper's chubby cheeks with his slender, boney fingers, he landed a lustful kiss on the chunky boy's raw lips, licking his blood stained lips and grinning deviously at the small whimper that escaped the round boy's throat.

He stood back up, throwing a heavy, yellow envelope in the dirt between Dipper's knees, walking off into the night, unaffected in anyway by what had gone down. The larger boy's body gave out and he collapsed onto his side, he let the tears fall down his overly round face as the fear of what he'd done settled in. His broken sobs echoed through the night, his body continued to slowly reforming itself, the muscle fading away and his flabby belly making itself known through his torn clothes once again. There would be scars and bruises, something he was already familiar with. He reached his fat, shaky hand towards the rain soaked envelope, clutching it into his soft chest and he chocked on his sobs, still wheezing into the rain as he let his crippled body pass out from total exhaustion.

~~~~~~

The light was bright and the wind was cold, the morning sun peaked through his chestnut hair covered eyes, he wheezed, grunting as he dragged his plump body up into a sitting position. The ground was soaked and muddy, his clothes torn and wet, his horribly chunky belly drooped out from under his ripped clothing. He was shivering, his pudgy fingers stiff and numb. They ached when he bent them, flexing them as he grabbed the soggy envelope, its yellow exterior now stained brown and red, it was falling apart in his grip, the contents peaking through. Dipper opened the soggy flap, gazing down at the stack of money glaring back at him, _I hope this is enough..._

He had to get back, before someone showed up. He looked up at the scen before him and a punch from the past had him on his side, spilling his guts, he threw up a steady flow of blood and fleshy chucks of skin. _What were those things last night? They were horrible, what I did was ...I COULD HAVE DIED. I ATE THEM I ATE THEM I ATE THEM...._  
Fresh tears were streaming down his fat face the rest of his body ached as he curled in on myself the best be could. _I'm such a freak, I'm a MONSTER, why did Bill have to make my do that, WHY?_

Dipper's breathing was short and hazardous, he placed a hand on his squishy chest, feeling rough, scabbed over skin, the large hole had been covered but he knew it was far from being completley healed. His nerves were fried and although he still felt the pain, it was dulled due to his exhausted state. Somewhere along the lines of his attack the air had grown warm, he finally looked up from between his legs,  
"No, no, _no_!"

  
Black fire had encircled him, burning the ground, and everything around him, draining the life from everything it touched, leaving behind nothing but black ash. It clawed at the trees and the flooded grass, instantly blacking the organic life and sucking out it's magic. It twirled around him, igniting his pale skin, it licked his wounds, spreading warmth through him. It healed his injuries yet he was still afraid, he had no control over his powers, he could barley complete Bill's tasks, then with a heart sinking feeling he remembered, his collar was gone.

Dipper's hands quickly flew up around his thick neck, clawing at the bare skin that laid beneath his minced sweater. He had broken it to defeat the rotting monsters, _No I can't... I can't stop the fire! I don't know how, what am I going to do? I'm going to burn and suck the life out of this whole area! I need to stop the flames and get home NOW!"_

  
He was a wreck, he couldn't calm down, _I can't control my full powers, I broke the only thing that kept them at bay, I need to calm down before I change..._  
At that thought his stomach dropped. It shrivled together leaving a terrified, aching hole, the boy was shivering, pouring in sweat, he threw his pudgy hands over his mouth, holding his breath. Dipper breathed out between his fingers, slowing breathing back in, forcing himself to calm down. He kept breathing slow, placing a hand under his left shoulder, pretending he could feel a faint beat beneath his clamy fingers but there was no beating and all his attacks were in his head.

The fire was still blazing, it warmed his frozen nose, spreading comforting heat within him, but still blackening everything else. The flames wouldn't die but he calmed his mind, uncovering his mouth and reaching out to the smoke-like fire, it swirled around his meaty wrist, comforting his shaking form, he poked at it, actually able to feel it, chunky fingers slipped through, it felt like diping his hands into a warm bath. His movements were slowed, the fire was beautiful but also deadly at the same time. He scrunched his eyebrows together, focusing on the flames, where his fingers touched the flames grew brighter, becaming a hot, orangey red, like normal fire. It spread throughout the black wave until it looked like a normal wild fire. Dipper pulled away, the fire no longer clinging to him. He rose as quickly to his feet as his doughy body would allow, the burnettse stuffed the money into whatever remained of his front pocket, the authorities could deal with this mess know, the fire had spread and had engulfed the diner, the bodies and evidence being burned with it. It was time to leave before he was found. Dipper looked around, wrapping his thick arms around himself in a comforting hug, he was terrified. His power was running wild and he couldn't stop it, how long till the beast was back to take him over again? A small whimper escaped his lips and he quickly grew angry with himself, he was tired of being afraid, always unsure, always scared of what was going to happen, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't change himself even if he wanted. There was no way out of this life.

He limped over to a shady tree, his magic was already running wild and he couldn't be seen wearing bloody and torn up clothes, so he concentrated on the dark spot, the wind picked up and began being sucked up into the black hole he had created in the shade. This portal would bring him home and he stepped through wishing he hadn't come, wishing he could have done anything else with the handsome blond except this.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I answered some questions revolving around this AU on my Tumblr so go check those out if you want to know more about this AU before you ask anymore questions!
> 
> http://spideronsilk.tumblr.com/post/137875171853


End file.
